


Vicley Advent Drabbles 2.0

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: A Verry Merry Vicley Christmas [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: M (madnephelite) and I are bringing the Vicley advent manips + drabbles project we did last year once again. Because we could all use some fun Vicley drabbles in 2020! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: A Verry Merry Vicley Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565914
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Day 1: Snuggling in the Snow

It’s snowing, every inch of the park covered in white. Vic has the day off, and so does Lucas, so the two of them take Pru out while Dean is working an extra shift.

Pru enjoys the park, and the various snow-related activities. When her goddaughter runs off to play with some other kids, Vic joins Lucas. She finds him sitting on a bench, a mug of hot chocolate in hand. 

“Hey,” she smiles as she sits down next to him. “Having a good time staring into space?” she quips teasingly.

“Very funny, Eggy,” he rolls his eyes in amusement as he slips his arm around her, and she snuggles into his side. Silence descends between them, though neither of them complains, completely content.

“You okay?” she asks softly, tilting her head slightly to look at him. 

Lucas has a faraway look in his eyes, “yeah, fine,” he mutters gruffly. “Just work.” 

Vic knows it’s not just work; it’s a million other things that are both work and personal, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she just cuddles with her hubby, her head resting on his shoulder and watches her goddaughter play with her friends in the snow. 


	2. Day 2: I'll Keep You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is taking too many pictures, Vic is freezing, but luckily Lucas is there to warm her up
> 
> Happy Day 2 of the Vicley Advent Drabbles 2020 inspired by M's Vicley manips!

“Jen, how many more pictures do you need?” she asked as she posed for the upteenth time on the porch of the small cabin they were renting. Why she had let Jennifer use her as a model for her winter photography project was beyond her. 

“As many as possible,” her sister-in-law rolled her eyes. 

“Uh uh,” she grumbled, “I’m freezing over here,” she rubbed her arms furiously in an attempt to warm up. She was only wearing a two-tone sweater, not warm enough for posing for hours on end outside. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite sister-in-law,” she added teasingly. 

“I’m your only sister-in-law,” Jennifer pointed out, winking. 

As she struck another pose she felt something warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and she soon relaxed as she realized it was no one other than Lucas. Lucas wrapped the blanket he’d wrapped around him around her, too, and pressed himself to her. 

“Here, Eggy, let me warm you up,” he said as he hugged her tightly, and she pulled the blanket closer to her. 

“Oh, this is too cute!” Jennifer exclaimed. “Smile,” she said, and Lucas pressed his face against hers, the two of them smiling widely as the camera shutter clicked. 


	3. Day 3: Building a Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas spend the day with their niece, Bella.

“Auntie Vic! Auntie Vic!” 

She looks up at the sound of her niece’s voice, and smiles fondly at the sight in front of her. Jennifer had been commissioned by some rich family to do a Christmas photoshoot in Seattle, and she’d brought Bella with her. And, with Jennifer busy working, Vic and Lucas took their niece to the Seattle Christmas fair, happy to spend some time together.

“Auntie, Vic, look!” Bella yells again, and Vic looks up again, stopping what she’d been doing. She’d been taking pictures of Bella and Lucas building a snowman, wanting to document the experience. Seeing Lucas playing with his niece only makes her fall a little more in love with him and she can’t wait for him to become a dad. And, she’d never been this girl, but with Lucas she wants it all. 

“That’s amazing, honey!” she grins. She turns to the stranger next to her, handing her the phone she’d been holding. “Would you mind taking a picture of us?” 

She runs over to Lucas and Bella, and stands beside Lucas, hugging Bella to her. 

“Smile!” the nice lady yells, and the three of them smile, or at least her and Bella do. 

Later, she prints the photo and sticks it to her locker door. 

  
  



	4. Hot Chocolate & Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Vicley on Christmas with a side of Dean and Pru.

She had worked a double shift and only got home Christmas morning. Barely awake, she managed to kiss the girls, changed into her pjs before crashing into bed.

She wakes up to squeals of laughter from downstairs, and after brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a haphazard bun, she goes downstairs. She’s greeted by her girls, Zoey and Livvy peppering kisses all over her face as she sweeps them into a hug. Then, it’s Pru’s turn, and she hugs and kisses her goddaughter hello and wishes them all ‘Merry Christmas’ before going into the living room. She finds Lucas there, talking to Dean, drinking hot chocolate.

After greetings of ‘Merry Christmas’, she exchanges a quick hug and a smooch with Lucas much to Miller’s chagrin. 

“Here, Eggy,” he tells her as he hands her a mug of hot chocolate. 

“Thanks, hubby,” she kisses him again, then takes a sip. “So, Miller, what are you doing here?”

“Kidnapped your kids earlier while you slept. Thought I’d bring them back,” he says with a wink. 

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Dean,” Lucas says as he puts an arm around her, completely deadpan while she just laughs, amused.

  
  



	5. Fantastic Ideas in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is tired of walking, but she has a fantastic idea that can solve it. It involves Lucas.

Vic’s legs were aching and she panted as she tried to keep up with Lucas. For the life of her, she couldn’t understand why Lucas had thought it was a good idea to trek up the mountain in the snow. 

“Ugh, Luke, slow down. I’m tired,” she whines as she tries to keep up with him. Him and his long legs. 

Lucas chuckles, clearly amused. “Really, Hughes?” he quips, teasingly. “You’re tired from a little walk? You, who carries two-hundred pound humans down nine-story buildings?” 

She mock glares at him, “oh, you’re funny, Chief,” she retorts. “But, you did just give me an idea,” she grins mischievously before running up and hopping onto his back, shocking him. It takes Lucas a second to recover, but then he hoists her up easily. 

“So, where to, Eggy?” he asks, turning slightly towards her. 

She leans closer to him, smiling, “what do you think, hubby?” she whispers into his ear. 

“Oh? Well, then, let’s go to our cabin,” he says as snow starts falling around them. 

“Oh? I think that’s a fantastic idea, hubby,” she quips, smirking mischievously. 

  
  



	6. Giddy Up, Lucas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing she's so lovable because he wouldn't be doing this just for anyone. And, she knows it.

It’s their first Christmas away from Seattle; they’re renting a little ski chalet in a small town that screams ‘Winter Wonderland’, but they still want to decorate their own tree. But, transporting it is easier said than done. Despite the many hundred-plus-pound humans she’s spent most of her firefighting career dragging out of buildings, she’s not dressed appropriately and her legs ache from all the skiing they’d done earlier. 

Lucas turns to her, both surprised and amused. “And, what exactly are you doing?” 

“My legs hurt,” she shrugs. 

“Uh, Eggy, this sled isn’t the most sturdy thing-”

“You saying I’m heavy?” she looks horrified, but she’s kidding, really. 

“God, no! No, Eggy, no, I just-” he stammers, so she stands up and shushes him. 

“You’re being so cute,” she laughs, amused. 

He rolls his eyes, “fine, Eggy. Whatever you want. You’re lucky you’re so lovable.”

  
  



	7. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas likes it when his Eggy has spontaneous ideas. Lucas' POV

He finds her outside, laying on the snow, staring up at the cloudless sky. He smiles fondly at her, and goes to sit down beside her.

“Hey there, Eggy,” he says with a grin. She just turns her head towards him and smiles brightly. 

Silence descends between them, but neither of them minds because it’s a comfortable silence, and they’re so attuned to each other they don’t really need to speak. “Luke?” Vic says softly after a while, and he hums for her to go on. “Let’s make snow angels,” she suggests. He laughs, shaking his head, because he loves it when Victoria is all spontaneous and fun because she breaks him out of his shell, makes him less serious and more goofy. 

“Okay, Eggy,” he smiles at her, and the two of them spread their arms and legs and start moving them to make snow angels. The snow is cold and soft, but fluffy, too, and he has to admit he kind of loves it. 

When they finish, they both sit up, grinning like idiots. 

“That was fun. I love that we have fun. And, I love you, Eggy,” he says softly, flashing her a smile.

“God, you’re such a sap,” she rolls her eyes. “But, you’re a lovable sap.”

  
  



	8. Day 8: C'mon, Hubby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas loves it when Vic is spontaneous.

They’d spent the whole day at the Seattle Christmas Fair, built snowmen with Pru, Bella and the other Station 19 kids. Lucas had loved it, he loved kids and he loved that he was ‘Uncle Chief’ to all of them. The nickname was kind of ridiculous, but it had grown on him. And, he couldn’t wait till he could be ‘daddy’, too.

But, now it’s just the two of them and they’d enjoyed some hot chocolate and were now walking around the fair. 

“Oh!” Vic exclaims, grabbing his attention and he turns to see her excited face. She’s practically bouncing. “There’s an ice-skating rink!”

“Victoria,” he starts, unsure, “you’re pregnant.”

“I’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. You’ll be there,” she shrugs.

“Not sure how that’s gonna help,” he grumbles. 

“Oh, come on, Luke, please!” she pouts.  _ Damn it _ , he is not going to get out of this. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m barely six weeks, I’ll be fine.” And, then she gives him the puppy look and he knows he absolutely can’t say ‘no’. “C’mon, hubby, let’s take show little Bean what mommy’s got,” she says as she grabs his hand and pulls him after her excitedly.


	9. Day 9: Let's Go for a Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Vic go for a sleigh ride

They’d spent the whole day walking around the small Christmas fair before having some mulled wine at their cabin, and now they’d decided to go for a walk outside, dragging a sled with them. 

“It’s so beautiful out here,” she comments when they stop for a moment at the top of a hill, admiring the view. Lucas nods as he looks down, hsi face peaceful, no longer filled with worry like it usually is back in Seattle. 

He glances over at her, “yeah… beautiful,” he mutters, and she blushes because she knows the view isn’t what he’s looking at. 

“Enjoying the view?” she quips, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah… totally,” he grins, and looks away, and she laughs, shaking her head. 

“Okay, hubby,” she retorts, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. “So, what shall we do?”

“How about a sleigh ride?” he suggests. 

She beams, “sounds great,” she takes his hand, both of them holding onto the rope of the sled. “Let’s go, hubby,” she quips, both of them starting to make their way to the top of the slope. 

  
  



	10. Day 10: Winter Hygge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hygge is a Danish word used when acknowledging a feeling or moment, whether alone or with friends, at home or out, ordinary or extraordinary as cosy, charming or special.

They’re staying at a cozy ski chalet, and usually nights involve sitting by the fireplace, sipping mulled wine or hot chocolate, depending on the mood. They’d tumble to the floor and proceeding to have slow and passionate sex for most of the night. But, tonight, they adventure themselves and make a campfire outside, arming themselves with blankets, marshmallows, hot chocolate and s’mores.

She’s sitting next to Lucas, snuggling next to him as she holds her hot chocolate between her hands. 

“This is amazing, Eggy?” he looks fondly at her. 

She grins before sitting down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her. “This is totally hygge.” 

“Hygge? What is that? I’m not that old,” he whines. 

“It’s hard to explain. It’s a Danish thing. Travis says there’s a lot of definitions, but for me it’s this. Hot chocolate in front of a bonfire with you. It’s safety, and warmth, and coziness,” she explains. 

He nods slowly, “that is a very interesting,” he says. “You’re my hygge, Victoria,” he adds.

“God, you’re such a sap,” she whispers before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

  
  



	11. Day 11: Christmas Tree Decorating with the Ripleys

It’s their turn host to host their ‘family’ for Christmas and Vic can’t believe they had put off decorating the tree until today. 

“Damn it, Luke, we should’ve done this earlier!” she sighs as she starts hanging decorations. 

He chuckles, and she glares at him. “Relax, Eggy,” he says, flashing her a fond smile as he puts a pair of reindeer antlers on top of her head. 

“Luke!” she pouts, but he just shakes his head, laughing.

“You look great, Rudolph,” he quips, chuckling. “Maybe that should be sticking,” he adds. 

“Oh, don’t you dare, Santa!”

He chuckles, “very funny,” he deadpans. Vic just snickers. 

Soon enough, they finish up, and just in time, too because people start arriving soon. 

“Oh, your tree looks great!” Miranda compliments.

“Yeah, well done, Mr. and Mrs. Ripley,” Maya adds with a wink. Lucas puts his arm around her as Travis snaps a photo of the two of them. 

  
  



	12. Day 12: Snowflake Kisses

Snowflakes are falling, and the entire park is covered in white, the branches hanging low. They’re walking together, hand in hand, both of them bundled up in warm clothes as they trudge through the snow. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” she observes as they sit on a bench. 

“Yeah,” he sighs, a little absently, and she turns towards him in puzzlement. 

“Luke, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he nods. 

“You sure? Cause it doesn’t seem like it,” she deadpans, giving him a look. 

“Yeah, I just- I’m so  _ lucky _ ,” he says and she stares at him, surprise written all over her face. “And, so happy… with you, Victoria. I never thought I would be this happy. I never thought I’d find love again after- after Eva,” his voice cracks slightly. “You make me so happy,” he repeats, and she is completely floored, completely overcome with emotion. 

She grins, “you make me happy, too, hubby.  _ Very _ happy. Ridiculously, totally-in-love, happy.” She pulls him to her, resting her hand on his chest, and he smiles softly as he leans forward to kiss her, and their noses rub against each other. 

“Love you,” he mutters, and she laughs, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

  
  



	13. Day 13: A Sleigh Ride

The entire forest where their ski chalet is located is covered in snow, the branches hanging low from the weight of the snow. Someone had even strung Christmas lights on some of them, making the snow shine in bright colors. It’s still daylight, so the Christmas lights are dim, but still beautiful.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he says, smiling as he takes her hand. 

“Yeah,” she grins, leaning into his side. “Oh, look,” she says, spotting a sleigh with reindeers. “I’ve always wanted to go on a ride on one of those,” she says, dragging him closer to the sleigh. 

Lucas shakes his head, laughing, “okay, Eggy, okay!” he says as he follows her. 

Vic asks for a ride, and they argue over who pays, and eventually Vic just gives in because they’re on vacation.

Finally, they settle into the sleigh, and Lucas wraps a blanket around her. 

She snuggles into his side, and grins, delighted, “love you,” she says softly, pecking his cheek.

He chuckles, “love you, too, Eggy.” 

She sighs as she presses herself closer to him, basking in his warmth. 

  
  



	14. A Festive Photograph

Usually, Lucas would be thrilled to see his best friend in his office, but after Sullivan had been demoted to probie after the investigation, seeing him here makes him a little nervous. 

“Hey, Luke,” his best friend says in greeting.

“Uh… hi,” Lucas manages to say, surprised. 

“You okay, man?”

“Uh, I’m- I’m a little surprised, I’ll admit.”

“Look, man you know how sorry I-”

“Hey, it’s all good. So, what are you doing here?” 

Sullivan gestures to the burgers he’d set on his desk. “Thought I’d stop by. Haven’t seen this before,” he says, pointing to one of the photographs on Lucas’ desk. It was him and Vic, dressed up festively, posing on the stairs after the photo for their SFD Christmas card had been taken. Vic had wiped off her bright red lipstick, saying it was too bright, and messed up his curls slightly. They looked relaxed, his arms loosely wrapped around her, her smile more genuine, both of them happy as they sat on the steps. “You two look happy. She’s good for you,” Sully comments. 

Lucas smiles, “yeah… she makes me happy,” he admits.

  
  



	15. Day 15: Photographs in the Snow

Usually, Lucas would be thrilled to see his best friend in his office, but after Sullivan had been demoted to probie after the investigation, seeing him here makes him a little nervous. 

“Hey, Luke,” his best friend says in greeting.

“Uh… hi,” Lucas manages to say, surprised. 

“You okay, man?”

“Uh, I’m- I’m a little surprised, I’ll admit.”

“Look, man you know how sorry I-”

“Hey, it’s all good. So, what are you doing here?” 

Sullivan gestures to the burgers he’d set on his desk. “Thought I’d stop by. Haven’t seen this before,” he says, pointing to one of the photographs on Lucas’ desk. It was him and Vic, dressed up festively, posing on the stairs after the photo for their SFD Christmas card had been taken. Vic had wiped off her bright red lipstick, saying it was too bright, and messed up his curls slightly. They looked relaxed, his arms loosely wrapped around her, her smile more genuine, both of them happy as they sat on the steps. “You two look happy. She’s good for you,” Sully comments. 

Lucas smiles, “yeah… she makes me happy,” he admits.

  
  



	16. Day 16: Apple Strudel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas try apple strudel in Vienna

They’re in Vienna, and it’s Christmastime, and Vic’s in love with the city as soon as she sets foot there. She’s never been outside the States until then, and it’s so beautiful, and full of life, and Christmas decorations are everywhere. And, of course, there is Lucas. Maybe that’s the part she loves the most. That they’re here together. 

They’d just spent half the day at the Christmas market, walking around the different stalls, buying decorations and treating themselves to hot chocolate.

“I’m hungry. I could use something to eat,” she pauses for a second, trying to think what she’s craving. 

“How about apple strudel, Eggy? What does Baby Ripley think?” he suggests.

“Apple strudel sounds great,” she grins, delighted. 

They find a café that specializes in apple strudel and order some to share along with some more hot chocolate because she’s kind of craving it right now. 

“Mm, this is delicious,” she proclaims. “We should totally steal the recipe and give it to Cam. It’d be a hit at the diner,” she says, grinning as she eats another forkful. Lucas just laughs, shaking his head. 

  
  



	17. Day 17: Chief Santa and Eggy the Elf

When Lucas had told her that the SFD was going to be involved in a Charity Christmas Musical depicting Santa’s village and his elves, Vic had laughed and told him ‘good luck’ with finding volunteers. But, secretly, she was excited because she hadn’t done theater in years. And, Lucas knew it, so it didn’t take long for her to join ‘the team’ as Lucas called it. They even managed to get Miller to join for a few singing numbers, and Lucas was obviously playing Santa, and singing, too. The last number was a duet from the two of them, singing ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ their voices completely in sync. 

Once the last note of the song finishes, Lucas reaches for her and pulls her closer, and she smiles at him. 

“You should totally keep the Santa suit for later,” she whispers, giggling and Lucas chuckles. 

“And, what do you plan to do with it, you naughty girl?” he quips as he rests his hands on her waist. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she winks, and he shakes his head, laughing. 

And then, she leans forward and presses her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as he holds onto her waist, returning the kiss eagerly to the whoops and cheers of the audience. 

  
  



	18. Day 18: Angel Atop the Tree

This is probably her favorite side of him, even though she loves all of him; he’s definitely not the Chief right now, just Lucas, and she smiles at him as starts grabbing ornaments to hang on the tree. Lucas takes a sip of the mulled wine he’d prepared for them and joins her. Vic loves this time with him, both of them moving completely in sync, occasionally humming along to the Christmas music playing from her iPod. 

Finally, they’re almost done and she gets to the last ornament, and stops. [It’s a beautiful angel figurine to put at the top of the tree. But, the angel had belonged to her grandma, and it brings back memories]. She sighs sadly as she holds it, and feels Lucas stand beside her. 

“You okay, Eggy?” he asks softly, and then he sees the angel. “Oh,” he whispers, because of course, he knows. “You miss her don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I do. I really miss her, especially now,” she admits. 

“I know,” he kisses the side of her head. “Why don’t you hang it up, it’s beautiful?” he suggests and she just smiles softly at him, taking the ornament gingerly and going to hang it. 

As she does, Lucas starts singing, and she smiles even as she remembers because they’re happy memories and she’s with Lucas, and he makes her happy. 

  
  



	19. Day 19: Holiday Mingle I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 2 drabbles for day 19. One from Vic's POV and one for Lucas'

On rare occasions, by virtue of being the Fire Chief, Lucas has to attend public gatherings and receptions. And, now that they’re married and their relationship is out in the open, she gets to tag along. So, she puts on a nice dress, straightens her hair, leaving it only slightly wavy and puts on makeup and minimal jewelry, and makes sure Lucas’ tie matches, and joins him. 

And, she doesn’t mind, not really. The party isn’t too big, hosted at the mayor’s house, the entire place decorated for Christmas, and there is good food, not that she has time, and enough eggnog to satisfy her which is the best part. And, the dress she’s wearing, a golden yellow number that contrasts strikingly with her darker caramel skin and hugs her figure perfectly, drives Lucas  _ nuts _ . And, she knows it. 

Finally, after spending a few minutes separated, mingling with various people, sipping eggnog, and later champagne, they find each other again, and Lucas pulls her to him, one arm on her waist, taking her hand with his free one. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, confused as ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ starts playing. Their song.

He smirks, and pulls her closer, “I want to dance with my  _ wife _ ,” he breathes into her ear as they start to sway slowly. She just smiles, and relaxes in his arms. “ _ My Eggy _ ,” he murmurs.

  
  



	20. Day 19: Holiday Mingle II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

Before, Lucas didn’t enjoy this part of his job. Having to shed his uniform for a suit and tie, or his dress uniform on the rare occasion to go mingle with members of the SFD top brass, the SPD, and of course, the City Council and mayor. He’s just not that kind of person, he’s not like Dixon, the current Chief of Police, who likes kissing the mayor’s ass. But unfortunately it was never really his choice, so he did it anyways. On a handful of occasions, he even managed to get Jennifer to join him. But, now he has Victoria, and it’s different. He actually looks forward to it. 

Vic seems a little excited about it, probably happy for an excuse to dress up a little. He lets her choose his tie, to make sure it matches her dress, though he doesn’t get to see it,  _ not yet _ . 

And then, he sees her, and it takes his breath away. She’s wearing this beautiful golden yellow number that contrasts with her dark caramel skin, and it’s tight, but not too short, hugging her in  _ all _ the right places. And, it drives him absolutely  _ mad _ . Especially, when they have to separate to mingle. 

When they’re finally together again, he pulls her close as ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ starts playing. She’s confused at first. “I want to dance with my  _ wife _ ,” he whispers breathlessly, and she relaxes. “ _ My Eggy _ ,” he adds, and Vic melts in his arms as they start swaying. 

  
  



	21. Day 20: Little Snowman

This year, it hadn’t snowed as much, although the weather channel did announce a snow storm the next weekend. But, this weekend, when Vic and Lucas take Bella and Pru to the cabin, it’s not super snowy. Just a little. Enough for sledding, but not enough for skiing, and not enough to make lots of snowmen. Pru and Bella are in the midst of making one together, giggling as they shape it before adding branches, a carrot for a nose, coal for eyes and the mouth, and an old scarf and hat, too. [The snowman can’t freeze, of course]. 

“Hey, Auntie Vic! Uncle Chief” Pru calls out. “Where is your snowman?” 

Her and Lucas hadn’t exactly been productive in snowman making, they’d mostly been sneaking kisses when the girls weren’t looking which was often. Lucas, too, smiles sheepishly. And then, Vic gets an idea and makes a small snowball, and Lucas seems to get it, so he makes a slightly bigger one, and then she positions hers on top of his, and adds two smaller branches. Soon, it looks like a little snowman which is cute. 

As they walk back, she turns to him, beaming, “we can put this on the windowsill, don’t you think? Won’t even melt.” 

Lucas just chuckles, “sure, Eggy,” he says as he hugs her from behind, the snowman nestled in her hands.

  
  



	22. Day 21: Christmas Crafts

They’d taken Pru and Bella to the Seattle Christmas Fair, and Vic was secretly glad it had snowed, covering the entire city in a blanket of fluffy, white snow. Both her and Lucas were dressed in winter clothes, and they enjoyed ice-skating, though that was mainly her and the girls, decorating ornaments, and drinking mulled wine and hot chocolate. 

“Auntie Vic! Uncle Chief!” Pru yells, grabbing their attention. “Look! A craft area! Can we go?” Both her and Bella look at them excitedly, wide eyes blinking, and Vic knows that she can’t say ‘no’. “Please?” the two girls pout. 

“Oh, fine!” she finally gives in, and Lucas chuckles. They each take a girl by the hand and together troop to the craft section. 

It ends up being quite fun, and while Pru and Bella make ornaments, her and Lucas work on two snowflakes. 

“Not bad, Chief,” she quips, winking at him. Lucas chuckles. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Hughes,” he smiles. When they’re done, Dean and Jennifer pick up each of the girls, leaving the two of them to leave the fair together. 

“That was fun, right, hubby?” she quips as the two of them walk out, the snow falling around them. 

  
  



	23. Day 22: A Virtual 'Merry Christmas'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the COVID-19 pandemic, Fire Chief Ripley and First Lady Victoria Hughes-Ripley deliver a virtual 'Merry Christmas'.

“Okay now,” the SFD PR lady says as she stands along with the cameramen and makeup artists, crowded in their downstairs living room. She steps back to look at her and Lucas, and Vic wants to scream as the woman nods appreciatively. Her and Lucas were both wearing crisp white shirts, unbuttoned at the top, with matching knitted sweaters. His was a dark red, hers was dark green. Someone had done her makeup, complete with red lips, and straightened her hair before curling it into softer waves. The PR lady nods approvingly, “okay, Chief, Mrs. Ripley, just hold up the wreath between you,” she smiles brightly at her, but Vic scowls. 

“It’s Mrs. Hughes-Ripley,” she grits her teeth, and Lucas shoots her a look. 

“Right, erm, Mrs. Hughes-Ripley,” the PR lady says. “Now, are you ready? Let’s go! Action!” 

“Hi, Chief Ripley here,” Lucas greets with a smile. 

“And, I’m Vic Hughes-Ripley,” she says, beaming.

“To our family at the Seattle Fire Department, we wish you a very Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays! Thank you to everyone who’s risked their lives this year. Stay home and stay safe!” they say in unison, both of them smiling.

  
  



	24. Day 23: Cozy Cabin Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggy and hubby at their ski chalet

Vic had to admit that this snow vacation had turned out better than she’d expected. More than that, she was really enjoying it. Right now, it was snowing outside, snowflakes falling in a flurry of white, enveloping their surroundings, settling like a giant blanket. It all felt quite magical. But inside their cabin was warm and cozy, the fire cracking in the fireplace, and it smelled of spice and hot chocolate, all very  _ hygge _ . 

She finds Lucas in the small kitchenette, busying himself over the stove before he turns to her, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. 

“Hey, there, Eggy,” he grins as he hands her the mug and the two of them sit down on the couch. 

“Thanks, hubby,” she beams as she takes a sip. “Mm, Luke, this is delicious. I’ve really enjoyed this vacation, maybe a ski chalet wasn’t such a bad idea,” she adds.

“I’m so glad you think so,” he grins, a little smugly. “Merry Christmas, Eggy,” he says with a smile. 

“Merry Christmas, hubby,” she smiles, reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together before taking another sip of the hot chocolate. “Mm, this is so good! If I wasn’t married to you already, I’d marry you just for this,” she adds, and Lucas chuckles.

  
  



	25. Day 24: Christmas Morning with the Hughes-Ripleys

Vic isn’t really a Christmas person. She doesn’t obsess over decorations, start singing Christmas songs after Halloween, collect Christmas sweaters, or any other ridiculous stuff like that. But, now that she is a mom of two, she is kind of a Christmas person. 

“Mommy!” Livvie whines, tugging on her skirt. “Can we open the presents yet?” 

“Yeah, mommy, I want pwesents!” Zoey adds, looking up at Vic with those big brown eyes of hers, pouting. 

Vic turns to Lucas, “what do you think, hubby? Shall we open the presents?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Eggy,” he says, kissing her cheek before scooping Olivia into his arms while Vic picks Zoey up. 

“C’mon, baby girl, it’s time for presents,” she coos as she and Lucas set the girls down in front of the tree before sitting down themselves and starting to hand out presents as the girls squeal with delight. They kiss as the girls are immersed in opening their presents, Zoey clearly enjoying the wrapping paper more. 

“Merry Christmas, Eggy,” Lucas says, grinning. 

“Merry Christmas, hubby,” she says, and kisses him again. 

  
  



End file.
